The Twilight Ranger meets her Match
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: Kitty Manx is the youngest SPD Ranger, yet no one believes she belong there. That is until, a mission that brought her back in time and an area she would never believe she would be in. Helping her way to get home is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain and prodigy. But is it going to be easy with Morgana having her fun around a new playing field? Or Kitty can stop her in time? Literally!


The Twilight Ranger Meets her Match

* * *

**Hi, it's me, Black Cat Angel. I just have a lot of ideas I guess I want to test this story out too. So enjoy. Tell me if u hate it, love it, or just for the heck of it! Enjoy!^-^**

* * *

**Power Rangers SPD Opening:**

**S.P.D. Emergency!**

Power Rangers S.P.D.  
Power Rangers Super Rescue

Go Go Go Go

Power Rangers S.P.D.  
Power Rangers Super Rescue

Go Go Go Go

Heroes On Your Side  
Heroes For All Time  
Out To Save The Universe

No Matter Where You Are  
If It's Near Or Far  
You Can Always Call Out

Space Patrol  
Space Patrol  
Space Patrol  
Space Patrol Delta

Go Go Go Go Go Go

Power Rangers Go

Power Rangers S.P.D.  
Power Rangers Super Rescue

* * *

Chapter 1: Through the Rabbit's Hole

My name is Katrina Manx, Kitty for short. I am a Power Ranger of the Space Patrol Delta. I have bright, green eyes, long, dark, curly hair that reaches to my waist, pale skin with marking on each side of my face, and long cat ears sticking out of my hair. To anyone who looks at me, I looked like I could be either twelve or thirteen. I'm actually nearing a century.

My big sister is head brainiac of H.Q. I'm smart, but I'm nothing compare to her. So, I decided to join the academy. And I was able to pass it with flying colors. To everyone I'm known as a prodigy. The youngest recruit to pass her exams with the highest score.

As a congratulation gift, Kat gave me my own SPD Morpher. From that day on, I became the Twilight Ranger. It took a while for everyone to get use to me. I mean, who could blame them? How can you get use to an officer who's appears thirteen years old and fresh out of the academy? Heck, even I would have a hard time believing it.

I wanted to prove to everyone at SPD that I belong there. That I am worthy of being a Power Ranger! So far Commander Cruger only gave me some assignments like delivering paperwork or some other simple chore. I never made a fuss. I put my head high and accept it; but, deep down I feel like he is treating me like a child and Kat is only encouraging him! It's not fair!

I kept telling myself "one day they are going to need your help whether they like it or not!"

What I didn't realize back then was the phrase which turn my life upside down...

It was a plain old Saturday afternoon. I was finishing on my last delivery with RIC (he's a robotic dog, still a dog whatsoever) and I decided to play fetch with his favorite red ball. Until, the emergency alarm went off. I heard the announcement for the Rangers to head to the command center. I am not part of the team, yet I'm still a Ranger. Me and RIC went to meet Cruger.

When I got there, I saw the five members SPD best officers in front of the canine commander.

"What did I miss?" I asked gaining everyone's attention.

I've got a glare from the Blue Ranger, Sky. He's always so bossy and that was supposed to be the Red Ranger's job. "What are you doing here? This is for those who are true SPD Rangers only."

Can you see why I don't him?

"I came here to see if I can help", I retorted. "I may not be in a team, but I'm a Power Ranger of the Space Patrol Delta. And it's my job to aid my comrades no matter how much I want to push you off the cliff."

Jack (Red Ranger) looked at me. "We all know how devoted you are, but you're not ready for a mission like this just yet..."

"Actually, she is more ready than you ever realize", Cruger interrupted. I smirked at his remark while Sky tries to say otherwise.

"Sir, I believe she is not ready. How can we be sure?"

"Well, Cadet, what I suggest is to give her a chance and see her in action."

I looked at my big sister. She was explaining a criminal who gathering stolen technologies and building a device somewhere in the far west in an abandoned warehouse.

It's a good thing I'm riding with the girls and RIC than with riding with one of the guys on their motorcycles.

~SPD~

We managed to get to the warehouse in three minutes. Jack signaled Z and Syd to one side and Bridge and Sky to the other. Unfortunately, I got stuck with the leader. I get the feeling he is thinking that I might get myself into trouble. I'm not a jinx... happens on my good days...

I took out my lazer pistol and place myself beside Jack. He signaled me to follow him inside from the front. Inside, I saw many Krynots putting together a machine. It wasn't a work of art because I was having a hard time figuring out what it is. Pretty soon I almost broke my neck if Jack hadn't jad me in my arm. From the pile of ruble I saw an alien that looked like a twisted grandfather clock. He was holding on to an old-fashion alarm clock. It made its way to the junk machine and placed the clock on the center top surface like it was the last piece of the puzzle.

"Finally!", it yelled (it sounded like a male alien) while dancing like it's his birthday. "My Time Machine is complete. Now I can travel anywhere in time and alter the present."

"Yes it better work, StopClock. I'm paying your life on the line!" The woman in purple approached the creature. I got to admit she's kind of pretty if she wasn't so evil. I remember in the report her name's Morgana. It said her mind is like a ten-year-olds. If she acts like ten then what would that make me?

"Destroy the machine while the rest of distract Morgana and the Krybots", Jack whispered to me. I was about to say something when I realized they are already fighting their opponents.

I glanced at my robotic companion. "Why am I always stuck with the easy job?"

His answer was only a whimper. I took my chance to go straight to the machine. When I got there, I saw StopClock tinkering it. I shoved him out-of-the-way. I frantically pressed random buttons hoping one of them would turn off. Then, I was push by the same alien doing his own thing like before.

"You should learn you're place girly."

I don't know why but the way he said it makes my blood boil. I do know where my place is and I don't need anyone telling me where I belong! I kicked him off the machine. He came back to do the same. He clawed me across my chest. I punched him in the face while RIC bit his leg. What we didn't know is how our fighting is causing the machine to start. Before I knew it, the alien had me choking my neck by two hands. I kept kicking him only his hold has gotten stronger. RIC threw a laser at him making the alien let his grip loosen a bit.

"Any last words, Little Ranger", I heard him say. I couldn't say much. I was too entranced by the bright color and a hole appearing. I felt a strong pull coming from there. It got StopClock and soon it got me with RIC! I saw Z and Jack reaching out for me. I took their hands and hold them with all my might.

I didn't want to let go. I couldn't look at them in the eye. I was afraid it might be the last time I see them again. I heard some words and then I saw RIC pulled inside the wormhole! Without thinking I let go and went after him! I know it sounded stupid back but I couldn't bare the fact I would lose the only friend I made who I get to talk to.

As I was diving for my friend, I saw laser beams being shot at me. I looked up to see Morgana shooting at me! Talk about wanting attention. I used my pistol to shoot back at her. I was satisfy when I got her arm. I went back down toward RIC. I finally caught up to him and as a reward, he gave me a robotic lick. Hurts, but I don't care. I got my buddy back.

I was blind by a light from above me. I help on to RIC even more. "Hold on!" I yelled. You know when someone pushes you very hard? That is what it feels like when you get out of a wormhole only five time harder. After being pushed out, I landed on something hard and soft. Either I landed on a pillow planet or I crashed into someone. Please, let it be the first one, I thought.

I opened my eyes to being stared at by a pair of turquoise irises.

"Oh boy."

* * *

_**Well, here's my first ever Power Rangers SPD story (along with Bleach of course). I hope you like it. Man, this has been in my head since... yesterday. I thought it might be exciting.^-^**_


End file.
